


Proving a point

by smaragdbird



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened while Coulson was gone during Ironman 2 when he was supposed to watch Tony and why Natasha thinks it's all Clint's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a point

Coming back home after New Mexico, God-alien-civilisations with three news scientist for Shield, well two scientists and a student, the first thing Clint got was Natasha glaring at him. In fact she more or less abducted him right from the hallway into an empty meeting room.

“Did you tell Coulson about the incident in New Mexico?” She asked, glowering at him.

“Yes,” he had done exactly what Fury had told him to: update Coulson on the situation in the South-West and ....of course, Natasha had been watching Stark too and she could count two and two together.

“Fuck, Clint, if anything had happened Tony could’ve been dead and Phil could’ve lost his job. I know you think of yourself as some kind of sex god but can’t you be professional at least when we’re in the field?”

“Tash, it wasn’t like that,” it sounded weak and he knew it.

“So Tony didn’t escape because you and Phil were busy having sex?” She crossed her arms, waiting for his answer.

“No. I mean yes but it wasn’t my fault.” He distinctly remembered that, remembered Phil’s body along his back as he had turned to go, whispering in his ear, suggesting, implying that they should take the risk, that Stark could watch himself, that Phil needed to relive some tension or else he wouldn’t be able to do his job properly. Clint remembered Phil’s warm hands on his waist when he told him these things and more.

“Are you telling me that Phil “Professionalism” Coulson seduced you to get out on his assignment?” She looked as if she would laugh at him any moment now.

“Phil works for Shield. Is it really that hard to imagine that he likes a bit of risk now and then?” Clint remembered Phil bending down while Clint had driven them to the nearest motel, murmuring things like “don’t get us killed” and “self-restraint, Barton, ever heard of it?” while licking Clint’s cock.

“No, but risking your job for a quickie is really more your kind of thing, isn’t it?” She shook her head. “Seriously Clint, don’t do that again. Phil has more than enough to deal with without you complicating his job.”

“But I haven’t-“ But Natasha was already out of the room.

/////////////////////////////

“What can I do for you, Agent Barton?” Coulson asked when Clint came into his office, firmly closing the door behind him.

“I just had a very interesting conversation with Natasha.”

“Fascinating,” Coulson said dryly, turning back to his paperwork. Clint crossed the room, stopping right in front of Coulson’s desk.

“She accused me of being – how did she phrase it – “an irresponsible sex-maniac who will Phil get fired one day”.”

Coulson looked up at him. “Apparently Agent Romanov doesn’t know you as well as she thinks she does.”

“Not as well as...I meant Phil. Every time you do something risky, I’m getting the blame for it.”

Coulson closed the folder in front of him and rose from his seat. “Your reputation is not my fault.” He walked around his desk, stopping in front of Clint and reaching for the zipper of his jacket. “You do look tense though.”

“Are you trying to distract me with sex?” Clint asked incredulously while Coulson pushed his jacket over his shoulders.

“You are perfectly capable of saying no.”

“Phil, I’m trying to make a point here and...don’t fucking stop.” He ended breathlessly when Coulson was biting lightly at the sensitive skin of his neck.

“You were saying?” Coulson murmured, starting to unbutton Clint’s shirt.

“Are you actually expecting me to say no?” Clint asked and just before Coulson caught his lips in a kiss, crowding him against his desk, Clint caught the smug smile on Coulson’s face as if he had just proved a point.


End file.
